


Be a Grinch

by geminiangel



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Abby is upset Tony  won't play the Grinch.This references Part 15 of the 2018 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar series
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035516
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	Be a Grinch

“Gibbs… Gibbs…” 

Gibbs sighed as he started into the bullpen. He hadn’t had enough coffee to deal with Abby this early. Forcing back the irritation he turned to her. “What, Abby?”

“Tell him he has to do it. Order him.”

“Order who to do what?”

“You have to order Tony to be the Grinch for the children’s party at the shelter.”

“Abby, I’m his boss and I cannot order him to do it. That is outside of the scope of his senior field agent job duties.” Gibbs stepped sideways to go past her.

“But, Gibbs, don’t tell him as your agent. Tell him as Tony.”

“Abby! First my relationship with Tony is private and does not need to be bandied around the bullpen. Secondly, Tony and I base our relationship on our love and respect for each other. I am disappointed that you would expect me to order him to do something you wanted. Now I’m sure you have work waiting.” Gibbs took off towards his desk noting that Abby had stomped off in the other direction. He stopped as DiNozzo’s head peeped around the men’s room door. 

“Is she gone?” 

“Yes. Are you hiding from her in there?”

“She was waiting in the parking garage when I got here. She was on my heels the whole time. When I ducked in here, I thought she was going to follow me.” DiNozzo looked frazzled. “I came in early to pull some old cases but…”

“Let’s go get some coffee. Come on.” He coaxed and warily DiNozzo left the safety of the men’s room and the two men took the elevator down. 

On the walk to the local coffee shop, Jethro waited for Tony to talk but eventually he broke the silence. “Last year, you encouraged me to play Santa. You usually do everything you can for the shelter. What’s up, Tony? Talk to me. Did you and Abby have a fight?”

“It’s the costume.” 

“And…” Jethro prompted.

“I can’t do it. Okay?” Tony said abruptly.

“Tony, luv, talk to me.”

“The year after I got the plaque, I rented a costume for Halloween. I put it on and started outside and passed out in the elevator. My neighbor called an ambulance. I ended up in the ER in costume. They ran a couple tests. It seems with the impairment to my lungs; I can’t get enough oxygen in a full head costume. As long as the air isn’t restricted, I can wear a partial mask.”

“Abby didn’t understand that?”

“She didn’t give me a chance to explain why I couldn’t and then she started throwing a fit and I got angry.”

“I’ll handle it.”

“You don’t have to fight my battles…”

“No, you can fight for yourself. But, I love you, let me handle it.” Jethro waited for Tony’s nod and then gave him a smile.

Tony sipped his punch and watched the Grinch read his story to the children. Jethro had swore off costumes after being the shelter’s Santa. Tony knew it was a testament to how much he was loved.


End file.
